dnd_adventurers_league_phfandomcom-20200216-history
Weeaborai
"Uchikata Hajime" -Weeaborai on Command Strike Weeaborai is a Knight of Kozakura. Serving the Ever Glorious Kami-sama. Played by Tim Borja Intro Bows* Im Weeaborai-desu. I came back to Sword Coast to stop evil with the power of friendship with minna-san, screaming my moves, and RPG itemsuuu.... desu. wait what's RPG? ponders for 12 hours* Description Appearance A red haired, blue eyed young man in his early twenties. Mistaken for a merchant due to his odd armor made of paraphernalia that is surprisingly as tough as half plate. Personality Unlocking the Weeabo aura turned this haughty arrogant man into a big hearted fellow with a naive misguided sense of friendship and heroism that brings much embarrassment to all involved. He has big faith to his Kami-sama and deeply devoted to Kozakura. Biography Early life Born as to a Waterdhavian noble family as Richard Raveneye, the young man decided to not follow in his family's profession as one of the covert specialist of the City of Splendors and forge his own destiny. Joining a Calimshan caravan going to Eastern lands, he read a wondrously illustrated tomes that awaken a strange outworldly power known as the Weeabo aura. Feeling a sense of right and utterly misguided principle of friendship, he trained to become as one of the Knights of Kozakura. Life as an adventurer Upon arriving to Sword Coast for the first time after 4 years, he found himself in odd situations with other adventurers. He found himself in situations like: infiltrating Tiamat's mercenary camps, dealing with a delicate trade with the inhabitants of the Underdark, getting recruited in a snap to the Shrine of Tamoachan, warped to a giant floating ship in a midst of massive battle and so on. Using only his luck, his plethora of anime goods, and his trusty but utterly weak katana, he survived so far. Relationships and Affiliations Capt.Helios Asmodai His rival since childhood. They both serve the Raveneye household and always at odds with one another Nian Catnip The Tabaxi monk who gave him the tome that unlock his potential as Weeaborai Stona Cannabiz An odd green paladin who taught him the wonders of Kozakura as a Far Traveller Character Information Current Tier: 3 Magic Items * Ring of Fire Resistance * Flame tongue long sword * Brooch of Shielding * Plantslayer * Litsaber (sentient shortsword+1) * Mace of Terror * Mirror of the Past * Googles of the Night * Robe of Useful Things * Arrow Catching Shield * Amulet of Turning * Periapt of Wound Closure * Bag of Holding * Rod of the Pact Keeper +1 * Bracers of Defense * Gloves of Missile Snaring * Hat of Disguise * Spell guard Shield * Dagger +1 * Sword of Sharpness * Mirror of Life Trapping * Plate +1 Feats * Crossbow Expert * Dungeon Delver * Resilient * Medium Armor Master Class Abilities BattleMaster Fighter Features * Action Surge * Second Wind * Indomitable * Know Your Enemy * Combat Superiority- taste my million folded steel...gaijin go home * Defense fighting style * Student of War ' Totem Barbarian Features' * Rage( Autistic Screeching) * Reckless Attack * Danger Sense * Bear Totem(resist all damages during rage except psychic damage) Quotes and Moments __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters